Plan de conquista, enredos a la vista
by Jimena Yellow
Summary: A Yellow le gusta Green; a Red, Blue. Aunque... ¿qué cosas saldrán a la luz luego de una simple explicación? Algo corto, pero muy asdfghjk :3


**PLAN DE CONQUISTA, ENREDOS A LA VISTA**

**~One-shot~**

* * *

Viernes por la noche. Una chica de cabello rubio en pijama toca la puerta de una de las casas de Pueblo Paleta. Nadie abre. Vuelve a tocar y el resultado en el mismo. Se impacienta, rechina los dientes.

-¿Por qué Green no sale a abrir? – dice para sí misma.

Se pone nerviosa, sabe que estar cerca de él no es fácil. Es una persona a la que admira mucho, desde algún tiempo. Aunque sea frío, le gusta y ella no lo puede evitar.

Camina de un lado a otro, más impaciente que antes. Escucha una voz detrás de ella, se trataba del chico de ojos encendidos y cabello oscuro.

-¿Llego tarde? – pregunta casualmente.

Tiene una camiseta ploma con unos pantalones a rayas, anchos y cómodos para dormir. Carga una pequeña mochila donde guarda las cosas necesarias para la velada. La chica lo mira, ella tiene un enterizo amarillo y sostiene un bolso.

-No, estamos a tiempo. Pero llevo un buen rato tocando y Green no abre – dice Yellow dejando notar un poco su preocupación.

A ambos se les cruza la misma suposición por la cabeza, el temor se apodera de ellos. Solo esperan que no sea como piensan.

-Tú crees que…

-Es la única explicación – interrumpe Red en un tono algo molesto.

-Pero, ella siempre llega tarde – dice la rubia sin perder la fe.

-Hoy pudo ser la excepción.

El comentario hizo que la chica apretara el puño. Quería pensar que Blue aun no llegaba, que no estaba a solas con Green allí dentro. El miedo recorría todo su cuerpo.

El chico, por su parte, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. Retuvo el impulso de irrumpir en la casa de su mejor amigo solo para comprobar que si Blue estaba con él.

Los segundos transcurrieron hasta que por fin el dueño de casa abrió.

-Hola Yellow, Red.

-H-hola Green – dijo tímidamente la chica, bajando la mirada.

-Qué hay – dijo Red.

Green hizo una seña para que lo siguieran adentro. La madre y la hermana de éste se fueron de crucero a Hoenn, por eso es que pudo planear la reunión.

Era raro que a su edad organizaran "pijamadas". Todos tenían 18, a excepción de Yellow, que era dos años menor. Solían hacer estas fiestas desde que se conocieron, pero el crecer ya empezaba a implicar otro tipo de cosas. Quizá esta vez sería la última.

-¡Hola chicos!

Sospechas ciertas, ella ya estaba allí. Llevaba un pijama ceñido al cuerpo, se le veía muy atractiva. Estaba sentada. Red quedó hipnotizado por ella, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

La habitación de la sala estaba alfombrada totalmente, los muebles se arrimaban hacia las paredes. Mantas, frazadas ya almohadas por todos lados.

-Hola Blue – dijo el Red.

-H-hola – dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Pareciera que hoy fue el peor día de su vida! – dijo llena de ánimo la chica de ojos azules.

Red se sentó en el alfombrado piso, la chica que venía con él lo imitó.

-Solo ando cansado.

-Yo igual – dijo Yellow.

-Pues a este paso no terminarán de ver la película. Iré a preparar el pop corn a la cocina – dijo Green en el particular tono serio de siempre.

-Te acompaño, quiero un refresco también – dijo Blue.

Ambos chicos que al principio esperaban en la puerta se volvieron a mirar. Algo no andaba bien, era muy notorio. Ese par se traía algo entre manos.

Green y Blue se retiraron a la cocina. Red se paró luego de una breve meditación.

-No creo que sea conveniente – dijo Yellow.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Tienen la mirada cómplice, sabíamos que algo así tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Pero, podemos hacer algo ¿no te gustaría ser tú la que esté con Green en este momento?

-B-bueno, yo…

-¿Ves? Es simple, si no luchas por lo que quieres no lo conseguirás.

El chico se acercaba lentamente, siguiendo a los otros dos que se dirigieron a preparar los bocadillos, o por lo menos era la idea más positiva que había tenido. Pero no pudo.

El temor a encontrarse con algo que no quería ver lo llevaron a regresar, una mirada de "Te lo dije" por parte de Yellow lo hicieron sentirse mal. Cruda verdad, los dos querían estar con su amor secreto, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía.

-Sabes que no es tan fácil, ni siquiera para ti – dijo ella.

-Pero ¿no podemos hacer algo?

-Es que ya no hay nada que hacer… solo rendirnos ¿Desde cuándo solo recibimos migajas de su atención?

-Es que nunca nos hemos atrevido, el miedo al rechazo nos termina ganando.

-Tú eres más valiente que yo, deberías hacerlo. En el peor de los casos, por lo menos tendrás la satisfacción de haberlo intentado.

-¿Y por qué tú no?

-Vamos Red, nos conocernos desde hace mucho. Sabes que yo nunca podría, ni siquiera puedo dirigirle la palabra cuando estamos solos. Prefiero dejarlo así y seguir amándolo en silencio.

-Es una buena alternativa, yo también me siento cobarde… pero creo que juntando nuestras paupérrimas posibilidades, podemos lograr nuestras metas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El chico, casi sin pensar, tomó a Yellow de la muñeca y prácticamente la jaló hasta la cocina.

-¡Suéltame!

Red ignoró por completo los reclamos de Yellow, tan solo quería evitar que los otros chicos pasaran más tiempo juntos.

En la cocina, Green y Blue tonteaban, coqueteaban indirectamente, como lo estaban haciendo antes de que Yellow y Red llegaran. Comentarios al aire, sonrisas compartidas. Aprovechando una breve tensión que provocó el silencio, el chico de ojos verdes se acercó a Blue lentamente, la miró y le acarició el cabello. Los dos frente a frente, a una mínima distancia… esta vez Blue quiso que pasara algo más… y pasó.

-¡Nosotros también queremos refres…

Terminaron por separarse a la velocidad de la luz. Yellow no alcanzó a ver el beso entre Blue y Green, la imagen solo se quedó en la mente del chico de ojos encendidos.

-Eh, lo lamento. Solo queríamos refresco.

El corazón de Red estaba quebrándose mientras Yellow se preguntaba qué causó la notoria incomodidad del "campeón". Green y Blue se sentían raros de alguna forma.

-Claro, Red.

El de cabello marrón sirvió dos vasos de limonada con la jarra que estaba encima de la mesa.

-Pueden cogerlos – dijo el chico – Iré a poner la película. Blue, por favor, trae las palomitas.

-En seguida Green – dijo mientras éste ya se retiraba a la sala.

La chica tomó el recipiente que estaba lleno hasta el tope y siguió a Green hasta la sala.

La cocina quedó en silencio. Red tomó el vaso que le correspondía y bebió su contenido. Terminó esta acción bajo la curiosa mirada de Yellow.

-¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó en voz baja la chica.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así, furioso pero a la vez desorbitado.

El chico dudó, reflexionó un momento. No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar ella. Pero tenía que decírselo, todas las esperanzas que guardaban ya eran en vano, contra la atracción mutua no se puede combatir.

-Me rindo.

-¿Eh?

-Que me rindo, me cansé de esperar a qué se fijara en mí. Todo este tiempo he querido asombrarla en las batallas, todos mis logros son por ella. Le dedico en silencio cada triunfo.

-Red…

-A Green le destrozo el equipo, tiene demasiadas derrotas frente a mí. Sin embargo, él me venció en algo tan simple como el amor.

-El amor no es tan simple. Soy muy mala en estos temas, pero te puedo asegurar eso. Además, tú dijiste que teníamos que luchar ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Es que tu no lo viste, ellos… ya sabes.

-No entiendo lo que dices Red-san.

-Eso que hace la gente enamorada, ese contacto especial que tiene.

-¿Podrías hablar más claro?

-Es que… entré en shock al encontrarlos así.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

-Así.

El chico se acercó a Yellow y le acarició el cabello.

-R-red… ¿qué haces?

-Explicándote qué pasó. Green se acercó lentamente y le acarició el cabello. Luego, ella lo miró a los ojos y entonces…

-¿E-entonces?

Quizá la chica lo vio venir, quizá no. Red aproximó sus labios a los suyos y un suave beso se dejó notar.

-Y entonces la besó. Tú no lograste ver eso porque se separaron inmediatamente los vi.

Era una situación muy confusa. El chico necesitaba pensar por qué hizo eso y Yellow, necesitaba saber si rendirse era lo correcto… aunque a ambos les quedó una sensación extraña en el estómago.

-¡Ya Green, deja de hacerme cosquillas!

-¡Entonces te tiraré una almohada!

Se escuchó unos gritos en la sala. Green y Blue al parecer estaban en una de esas guerras que en vez de morir, te diviertes.

Red decidió ir a ver, aun quería participar de aquel juego de niños. El que no podía faltar en estas reuniones. Alguien lo detuvo.

-Espera – dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No entendí.

-¿Que no entendiste qué?

-No entendí la última parte de lo que viste… ¿tú crees que… podrías repetirla?

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, este es un one-shot que hice para un concurso. La idea la tuve hace algunas semanas :3

El final deja un suspenso muy sensual xD

Espero que les guste :)


End file.
